1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer server systems, and particularly to an apparatus for receiving a plurality of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system can employ a plurality of servers to enhance data processing capability. For example, a common four-in-one server computer system includes four servers. All of the servers can be received in one server cabinet and share one hard disk backboard that is electrically connected to hard disk drives.
In use, heat generated in the servers needs to be quickly dissipated. In most multi-server computer systems, each of the servers is equipped with at least one exclusive fan for heat dissipation. However, this results in a large number of fans and the spending of much electrical power. Furthermore, because the fans are generally received inside cases of the servers, if any one of the fans requires repair or exchange, the server receiving the fan and the cabinet receiving all of the servers may need to be disassembled. The disassembly operation involves much labor and inefficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.